A New Life
by SarahRuth
Summary: Severus Snape, Potions Master and Spy for the side of the light. What is he going to do when he discovers he has a Niece and that he's become her legal guardian. Even if she doesn't want him to be.
1. Prolouge

The land seemed to fly past at a dizzying pace; often times making one of the many teens watching it sick, forcing her to look away and around the empty compartment in which she was sitting. When she could bear to watch the scenery flying by, it constantly changed from mountains to plains and, eventually, to a deep green forest that seemed to dominate much of the land the train traveled through. The girl in the last compartment watched it all slip past, trying to deny the very fact that she was on the train at all. It wasn't working.

She had chosen this compartment purposefully; it had been the last empty compartment on the train, and she had no intentions of sitting with groups of others chatting away about things she had no interest in: such as the first years who were gossiping about what it would be like when they arrived. Even the idea of sitting with the older students, most of who were either gossiping about who the new Defense teacher would be or who had won the Quidditch World Cup, made her sick. Just thinking about Quidditch at all made her miss her best friend even more. They should have been the ones discussing the World Cup together, sitting on the couch arguing about what the best play had been while Kaiser grumbled about 'annoying youths' in the kitchen.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she sighed and traced her finger in a pattern on the window, thinking about where she was headed, where the train was bringing her; to a new life, in a new country, and with new people. Withdrawing her finger, she ran her hands through her black hair and to her disgust, discovered it was starting to get greasy again despite the fact that she had washed it just that morning. While she had inherited her father's thick and full head of hair, she has likewise inherited from her mother hair that became greasy less than twenty-four hours after being washed.

Taking a shaky breath, she closed her eyes and made a wish: one that she seemed to be making at least once every day since she had arrived in Britain. The girl wished, not for the first time, that she was back in her home, her haven with her friends, and with the people she had come to rely upon, but of course that was unlikely. It didn't stop her from wishing for the impossible though: wishing that she was anywhere but on this train that was bring her closer to the foreboding place, the castle, the school and, most of all, what seemed to her, the prison known as Hogwart's.


	2. Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or know J.K Rowling. So don't ask…:-p

Announcements- I have a wonderful Beta now! So my story should no longer reek of grammatical errors and my plot should be a lot stronger, more…defined I guess you could say. Lilith, You're the best!

Remember, this takes place during 5th year. Just imagine that Order of the Phoenix never happened.

When the girl in the last compartment jerked awake; she shifted uneasily when she noticed a man had joined her while she was sleeping. He was asleep, as she had been mere seconds ago, only he looked like he could really use it. His hair had faint traces of gray in the light brown and his eyes had bags, heavy bags, underneath them. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she placed her head on her knees and turned to look out the window, sighing when she saw it had grown dark. The conductor had said earlier that they would reach Hogwarts soon after darkness fell. A lump of agitated disgust rose within her, and she forced herself to swallow the feeling down. No matter how much she didn't wish to go where she was going…it didn't matter anymore, because in just a short while she would be there. Turning her hidden gaze from where it had been focused on the window, she was startled to find that the other occupant of the train's small compartment had awoken and was now studying her with tired blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, and you are?" he asked in a voice that was cheerful, stretching his hand out towards her.

"Amaya," was all she responded, studying his hand as if she had never seen one before, but finally she stretched out her own and barely touched him before pulling away.

"Ah, that explains why I didn't recognize you," he said smiling a little and pulling back, trying not to show his discomfort- whenever people did that he always felt horrible about what he was. "I mean, I knew when I first got here that you weren't a first year, you're much to old. You're the new transfer student."

Nodding, she turned to look out the window again, watching the mountains on the horizon. Placing her forehead on the cool glass of the window, the teen drew in a deep breath before asking, "How long until we reach Hogwarts?" Her tone quiet and steady as she pulled her eyes away from the window to wait for his answer; an answer she wanted to be never.

"Excited?" he queried, a small, almost strained, smile pulling on his lips. "We'll be there shortly, possibly half an hour or so."

Leaning back against the seat, Amaya closed her eyes behind her sunglasses. '_Excited? Why would I be? I don't even want to be here. I want to be back ...back where I belong._' Amaya thought to herself, before a different and much more bitter thought surfaced' _But I can't be, I have to be here, with my…uncle_.' Her thoughts were bitter, the displeasure showing on her face even as she tried to stop it.  
Noting Amaya's expression, Remus crumpled his eyebrows together in confusion. Most people were happy to come here… so why didn't she look happy? Dumbledore had told him of her circumstances- most of them anyway. How she lived in America under Muggle care for most of her life after her parents were killed, and only within the past five years had she been living with a wizard; An American Auror who was said to be as paranoid as Alastor was about everything. But then, no one had said she wanted to be found, or that she hadn't been happy where she was, just that they had found her and her only family worked at Hogwarts, so they were bringing her here. It was odd to think she was here against her will.

Shaking his head, the werewolf couldn't help but try and offer words of reassurance to the teen. After all, he knew what it was like to have things change drastically and have no one there to say things would be alright. "It'll be okay, everyone at Hogwarts is nice, save for a few people. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine with everyone else." He said gently  
When he said that, Amaya's whole body stiffened and Remus knew that he had said the wrong thing. The sour look that passed over her feature was enough to let him know his reassurance wasn't wanted.

She wanted to snap at him,_' But I don't WANT to fit in, I just want to go home,'_ be as petty about his words as she could, but years of living with Muggles and Kaiser had taught her better than that, so she held back, replying simply, in a bored tone. "Was it that obvious, how much I don't want to be here?"

"No, it wasn't that obvious, but you just got a little frown on you face for a second, one that said you were unhappy about something. I was just guessing," Remus confessed to the young girl.

Thinking about this, she shrugged, then decided she'd had enough talking about herself- Amaya had never liked discussing herself, not with strangers who didn't truly care anyway; hell, she didn't even like talking with friends who could care if she gave them the chance. After all people never stayed in her life long enough it seemed and the ones she always opened up to disappeared or were out of reach.. "Why are you going to Hogwarts? I mean you aren't a parent, or else you would try and find out why I don't want to be there. Some stupid parental instinct or something. Are you a teacher?" she questioned, shifting so she could look straight at the older man and give him her full attention.

Chuckling a little, Lupin responded," You're right, I'm not a parent. I'm coming here to teach Defense, but I feel like a parent with some people here," he said with a grin, thinking of Harry, Ron and Hermionie. The confused look that crossed her face amused him.

"Defense? What's that? I'm not familiar with the slang you British use yet. I've only been here for three days."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, but most people just call it Defense, it easier and more convenient to write down." He'd noticed as soon as he had said his subject, she'd closed down. It was actually visible to him; her attention snapped back to the window, her black hair fell like a curtain around her face and she drew her legs closer to her chest, as if in an attempt to protect herself. It made him wonder what he'd said to shut her down for conversation completely. Studying her, he was surprised when Amaya spoke quietly.

"Is that Hogwarts? The building over there," Amaya motioned to the outline of Hogwarts that was rising fast in the distance, the moon illuminating it.

Shifting his eyes away from Amaya, Lupin looked out the window, studying the building they were fast approaching before answering her, "Yes, that's Hogwarts, and we should be there any minute; is there someone meeting you or are you taking the boats or carriages?"

Blinking slowly, Amaya gave a short nod as she began to study the building rising before her eyes. The moon, though not full, still cast an abundance of light onto the enormous structure. Even if it had been a new moon though, studying what was to be her new home would have been no problem for the teen. The castle had many towers and turrets, all of them nearly identical; only the way the stone were set and the heights offered any help in telling them apart. On the four tallest towers, flags had been placed and she could make out a design on them, more than likely the school crest. Her eyes moved away from the towers to the actual structure, where hundreds of windows glinted in the moonlight; some already had lights illuminating whatever room they were in. Pulling her eyes away from the castle itself, the black haired teen allowed her eyes to roam over the grounds. To the east a large forest formed a border with a little hut right on the edges of it. A large figure was moving away from the hut and Amaya followed it with her eyes until it disappeared down a trail next to a large lake. The lake was located in front of the school, and when she scanned the surface of it she found a group of little boats gliding smoothly over the surface, hardly even leaving any ripples in their wake. It was the dark figure floating behind them that really caught her attention though. Despite the water distorting the general shape of it, Amaya could tell it was huge. Her assumption was confirmed when a large tentacle emerged from the water to push one of boat the had been drifting away back into the group. Turning her attention to the final direction she could see, the teen felt a bitter smile attempting to crawl over her lips. Six small rings high in the air were all she could see over the hill in the way, but she didn't have the see the large empty field to know what it was. A Quidditch Field. It was then Amaya realized Lupin had asked her another question; sorting through what he had said, Amaya returned her attention to him and replied, hoping she was answer the right question "The headmaster, Dumbbell or something, is supposed to meet me at the platform."

Snickering at the abuse of Albus' name, Lupin asked, "Are you going to be sorted?" The curiosity was evident in his voice.  
"In about a week, I was told by a man named… Fudge, I think it was. They said they want me to familiarize myself with the place first, become comfortable with Hogwarts before I'm sorted. 'Til then I'll be staying in my own room near my uncle," Amaya told him, all but sneering on the word 'comfortable' and making a valid attempt to keep the strain of sadness from her voice. After all, how could she be comfortable when she didn't want to be here.

Sensing her annoyance and something that seemed to be discomfort, he sighed, he hadn't meant to upset her but it seemed like he had... again. Facing the window instead, he looked out and then stood up. While grabbing his briefcase Lupin said to her, seeing they had arrived at the platform, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Amaya, I hope you have fun here and enjoy your classes," before sweeping out of the compartment and down the hall towards the front of the train, wanting out of the company of a girl who reminded him of someone he couldn't quite recall.

_'I'm sure I will, I mean, who wouldn't, taken away from home and thrown here. I'm sure I'll just have a **blast**.' _she thought sarcastically, while grabbing her book bag and getting ready to leave the train.

Sarah ( Or Anita…or Thorn…take your pick…even Wench works…)

P.S- Reviews are appreciated……


	3. Sythis

Sythis's  
Standing on the platform, Amaya shivered; she had been waiting for 20 minutes and no Bumble guy yet. Everyone else had gone up the castle but she was still waiting for her escort. She was beginning to get annoyed, and wanted to turn around and would've gotten back on the train except for the fact that it had left a few moments ago, when she heard a booming voice calling for her, " Amaya? Amaya Neige? Where did that girl get to?"

Turning around she saw the man that had led all the smallest children into boats, the man with the wild hair and the burly beard. The Enormously Large Man. Taking a breath and stepping away from where she had situated herself after everyone else had left the teen proclaimed, " I'm Amaya." keeping her voice flat, she studied her escort. "I thought some old man named Bumbledore was coming to get me. The kiddies on the train called you Hag…something." she trailed off, hoping she wasn't blushing too much. Damn her memory for names! "Where is the old bat?" she asked, not looking at the large man she had just called a 'Hag' when she continued after a short pause. Too her surprise instead of crushing her like a bug for the unintentional insult the man laughed, loudly.

"Hagrid" It took a few moments, but once the laughing stopped this was the first thing out of the man's mouth. Finally looking at him again, Amaya could see the amusement in his eyes as he studied her. "What?"

"Me name's Rebeus Hagrid." he told her holding out his hand for her to shake, before adding as an after thought "Thou'h I guess 'Hag' is one o' the nicer names I've been called recently. The headmaster had to oversee the feast and deal with a few other matter, so 'e sent me to get ya. Sorry 'bout making you wait. " A smile crept across the black haired teens face for a second when she placed her hand in his amused by how dwarfed her normally large hands appeared in his own enormous ones. There was no need to introduce herself again, they both knew her name. "Nice ta meet ya." she said, pulling her hand away. It was too, he reminded her greatly one of Kaiser's friends who'd taught her about charms.

**  
**Hagrid turned and began walking away when he glanced over his shoulder at Amaya and noticed her reaching for her stuff. "Ah, now leave that there. It will be sent up to the castle after we're gone. No need for you to worry about that." Hagrid informed her, watching as she glanced warily at the few pieces of luggage she'd brought with her. She'd hate to lose the few things she's brought with her, especially since they were irreplaceable. "The house elves will retrieve it shortly, don't fret 'bout it." Weighing her options, Amaya stared straight at Hagrid from behind her sunglasses before saying plainly "You'd better be right about those elves." and walking away from her stuff taking only her backpack with her.

The friendly atmosphere from a few moments cooled with the teen's last statement and Hagrid could couldn't help comparing Amaya to her uncle in his head for a few moments while Amaya began cataloging everything she had in her luggage mentally. It was another five minuets before Amaya finally broke the silence and pulled Hagrid out of his mental comparison. " Are you a teacher here?"  
"I teach Care o' Magical Creatures an' am groundskeeper 'ere at Hogwarts." he told her, smiling when a grin spread across her features.

" What type of animals do you teach about in your magical creatures class? Unicorns, Dragons, Centaurs, Sythis? She questioned, before offering a short explanation "I've never been to a school of magic before; Kaiser and his friends tutored me but it was never very formal. I always wanted to know more about the creatures but Derek, the man who normally taught me about them wasn't around very often and when he was the lessons were short. "

Laughing, Hagrid shook his head and reached out a hand to muss her hair, much to her mortification, before replying," So you enjoy learning about magical creatures? I teach about all types of magical creatures, from Flobberworms to Dragons to Unicorns and I'll even sometimes bring in something rare when I can get a hold of them." Pausing for a moment he cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes trying to think " But I don't think I've heard of Sythis. What are they?" 

Listening to him as she tried to fix her messed up hair, she replied "I'm interested in them... there are just so many different types. Very much like humans and their personalities. Creatures are just as diverse, you have things from Unicorns to Goblins. Veela to Were's and a lot more."

Pausing mid step, Amaya cocked her head to the side a little and looked at him when she finally realized the last thing the man had said"You've never heard of Sythis." she stated more than asked, before muttering. "Maybe it's just an American thing… Derek told me the basic about them a while ago, they're supposed to be myth...but personally I believe in them." The second part was loud enough for him to hear and a short silence followed before Hagrid spoke.

" What 'xactly are sythis? I kno' a lot 'bout Magical Creature and I may just know 'em by another name." He stated, glancing at the girl, wondering about the creatures Amaya was referring to.

Biting her lip gently, Amaya furrowed her brow and nodded, then said "All right, just let me think for a moment. I want to think about how to explain them with my limited knowledge, because in all honesty I don't even know much about them" Running a hand through her hair, she stared out at the forest they were traveling along when something caught her attention. Even with her eyesight, in this light and from this distance Amaya couldn't tell exactly what it was that was standing on the wood line just outside the bounds of the forest but so long as it didn't threaten them in any way she saw no need to draw attention to it. As they continued she took note that it followed and managed to stay far enough away and out of light patches ,so it was impossible to get a clear look at it. After around three minutes of silence, Amaya began her explanation "They are a branch fae, but with more magic and much rarer than their cousins. Sythis have wings, shiny little wings that glimmer on their back when they fly. Supposedly they are about five inches tall, I not sure of the metric conversions yet, so five inches is about," measuring about with her hands she demonstrated " Yea tall. They look like their cousin the pixies but aren't the same thing. Their hair can be anywhere from bright white to night black . Pretty much all the colors of the rainbow, depending on their magic. "

Having taken off her glasses after the lights of the station disappeared around a bend behind them Amaya didn't notice the interest her companion was taking in her eyes. Hagrid could see there was something odd about her eyes but in the dark couldn't tell what it was, the light was too dim for him. He could, however, tell she was enjoyed talking about this by the infliction in her voice. "They fly around faster than you can imagine, One of the theories about them is there not really rare but they fly around so fast that no one can see them. That's one theory about them I don't buy. Apparently their magic is strong, stronger than say, a phoenix's tears though that hasn't been proven. The things I've read on them, very little actually, tells of a time when they were common. Only people began destroying them whenever they found one. Why? Because their magic is supposed to spring from the dark arts. " She informed him deflating rather like a balloon when she finished her description. " But I don't know WHY they destroyed them She suddenly continued, anger rolling of her in waves, " Just because it's dark, DOESN'T ALWAYS mean it evil. Dark just means it's dark." Suddenly stopping, Amaya blushed when she realized she'd been ranting. Her pale cheeks turned so red it was easy for Hagrid to tell she was blushing.

" Sorry." she mumbled, looking down and pulling out her sun glasses, placing them on her face like a shield. " I didn't mean to rant and rave like that, besides all of this is just speculation and theory." Speeding up, she continued on the path to Hogwarts while criticizing herself in her mind, only vaguely noting that whatever had been following them along the forest line had disappeared.

'_Stupid, way to run off_ _at the mouth, now everyone's going to think you're insane like before. Kaiser was always telling me to watch my verbal diarrhea around others._' She thought, a wave of grief washing over her when she thought about what he would tell her.

Hurrying forward to catch up with the girl that had practically run away, Hagrid was shocked. He hadn't heard anyone defend Dark Magic like that in a very long time. Most people didn't think like that, though what she said was true. Magic wasn't good or bad, inherently it was the user that made it so. Even spells like Imperio and Advara Kedevar' had once been considered 'White' spells. That was something most people didn't acknowledge though, now though dark was evil and evil was dark.

Deciding to think on it later, Hagrid caught up with her and said " It's alrigh', I don't think I've ever 'eard of 'em though, Sythises that is." He told her, " But be sure I will look 'em up now that I kno' 'bout 'em, even if they are just theory and myth." Smiling slightly at the girl, even though she wasn't looking at him, Hagrid questioned "Do you know about any more magical creatures like that, one I may not have heard of?"

Looking up at the man, she shrugged, making sure to school her face into a neutral expression before asking "Are we almost to the castle yet?"

Stopping and laughing outright, Hagrid replied, "Almost there? We are there. See" pointing to the castle right in front of the duo, not noticing the tear that was making it way down her cheek

Halting, Amaya reached up and flicked away the tear thankful he hadn't noticed. When adults noticed tears and pain they asked questions and she wasn't willing to answer personal one right now. It was then the teen noticed that they were indeed in front of Hogwarts, standing at the bottom step of the school entrance, in fact.. It was pretty impressive...but didn't really shock her. The teen had figured it would be something like this, after all Kaiser and Nate had told her stories, when you add in all the people on the train… well the school would have to be big. A castle was a logical option she supposed. Plus Amaya had heard several of the older students telling the younger ones what to expect. Turning to look at Hagrid from behind the glasses, she swallowed back the scream that was starting in her throat. It was too late to run away now, she knew. 'Sides, she had no where to run too. 

She was about to be practically imprisoned in this school. Of course that wasn't the way others said it, they had merely said she was going to live with her uncle. Supposedly the only family she had left, well, the only family they knew about anyway. Taking a deep breath, she tried to control her heart rate but was rather unsuccessful. She would admit it, she was scared, and nothing would be able to change that. To Amaya it always seemed as if every time she ended up somewhere new, she was alone. Jumping at a sound from behind her, Amaya spun quickly to see what it was. Standing at the top of the steps were three people, an elderly man, whom she assumed was Bumble.. whatever, and a tall old lady with gray hair whom she had no idea who she was, and finally a person she had been dreading meeting the most. Her uncle. All three studied her, even though they tried not to be obvious about it.

" Brought 'er, just like you told me ta, Headmaster sir," Hagrid said from behind her, the respectful note in his voice obvious.

" Why thank you Hagrid, why don't you go down to the kitchens and eat, I'm sure you're hungry and I'm sorry you had to miss the feast." the old man told him, a gentle smile on his face as he looked past her at the groundskeeper.

She felt Hagrid place a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly, then move away from her, to the kitchens probably. She wasn't reassured and when the Headmaster shifted his attention to her, she wanted to turn tail and run. Get away from these people as fast as she could, but Amaya stayed still, breathing shakily. Damn her and the stupid promise she'd made to Kaiser. 

Squeezing her eyes she behind her sun glasses she heard the old man speak for a second time, and she didn't like what he saying, because it sealed her imprisonment.

" Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Amaya, your new home and I would like to introduce you to your uncle. Professor Snape, Potions Master here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. Greens and Blues

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything. Except maybe some gum. You can have some if you want.

Announcements: Horrifying. Absolutely Horrifying. I went back and looked through my story at the set up and was appalled. I apologize. Profusely. I am currently trying to correct it but being as how it is summer it's taking me a little while to find time to boot my sister off the computer and type without my father here.

I also realize there may be a few inconsistencies in here, such as ages (Snape's) and the way things are done. You'll have to forgive me for this, they are important to the story in different ways.

Also, if anyone has any other helpful ways to improve my story feel free to tell me about it. I love constructive criticism. HJ ( whomever you are) thank you. I did have a BETA for a while but we parted ways recently which is another reason it is taking so long for my other updates now.

****

Greens and Blues

"Your room for now is down this hall." Snape said as he led his new charge to her room; led his niece to her room. It was something he was having trouble coming to terms with and believing. When Dumbledore had called him into his office a month ago, Snape assumed it would be to berate him for not allowing St. Potter into the Advanced potions class. Of course that had been part of it, but what the Headmaster had truly wanted to tell him was that his sister was dead some twelve years past. That and he had been given custody of a niece he had not even known he had. Snape was still having trouble believing it, despite the fact that the girl was here now. Tightening his lips, the 35-year-old potions master cursed his sister in his head, shoulders stiff. He was getting a headache. The girl, '_Amaya_' he reminded himself, had yet to speak, something that amazed him as her mother had never shut up when they were younger.

Keeping her eyes on the floor, Amaya kept her mouth closed. The migraine currently running full-force through her mind kept the teen from examining her surroundings. It had started when the adults who met her at the entrance led her through something they called the 'Great Hall', a huge room that was lit by many candles; even her sunglasses hadn't protected her eyes from the transition of almost total darkness to bright light. It was shear stubbornness that kept her from talking to the man who had yet to even acknowledge her presence. The woman, McGonagall, and Bumbledore, the headmaster, had been the only ones to speak to her when they were in the headmaster's office, outlining how things were going to be while she was at Hogwarts. The only thing her uncle had done thus far was alternate between glaring at her and avoid looking at her . When Amaya realized they had stopped she raised her head to see her uncle staring at her, as if waiting for something.

"Password?" Jerking her head to the side so her hair whipped her in the face and her migraine gave her double vision, Amaya tried to figure out who had spoken. " You need to pick a password before I can admit you." Once her eyes refocused, Amaya found herself staring at a picture of a woman sitting on a dark wooden bench with a baby griffin fluttering around in her lap; the woman in the picture was the one who asked for the password.

It took a few minuets for Amaya to think of something that would work, something that no one would guess. As all three, her uncle, the women and the griffin, watched her as she racked her brain. "Machiavelli."

The women in the picture grinned, a feral grin that Amaya was tempted to return; "I'm going to like you dear. There aren't many in this castle who would be able to guess that password." before swinging open to admit the two relatives. Amaya entered the room without turning to look at her guide.

Her voice had caught Snape by surprise, it was deeper than he would have expected. Leslie's voice was akin to a soprano, yet this girl's was almost an Alto, like his grandmother's. Her choice of passwords also caught him by surprise. '_Machiavelli?' _He knew of course who Niccolo Machaivelli was; a stern wizard who believed you should rule through fear rather than love. What he had not been able to accomplish in the wizarding world he had done in the muggle. The Dark Lord often times made reference to the man as though they were old friends, despite the fact that he was dead some hundred or more years. Following his niece into her room, Snape watched as she began to shuffle through her things, looking for something. The teen had very few Snape family traits and looked almost nothing like his sister had, though she did somewhat resemble his grandmother, albeit vaguely. Most of her features must have come from her father, whom ever he had been. Curling his lip into a sneer the man began explaining how things would be until everything was settled.

" This will be your room for the next week until everything is settled and you are sorted into your house. Until then the Headmaster has decided the other professors and I shall be testing your abilities in each subject to determine what level to place you in. Neither the headmaster or I am aware of what type of education you have received, therefore the ministry decided you will be assessed before you are sorted." When she turned to look at him he finally realized Amaya had not yet removed her sunglasses, once yet he could still tell she was focused on him.

"When will the assessments begin?" Amaya asked, frustration creeping into her voice along with a thread of pain. Locking her eyes on her uncle's face, the teen forced herself to focus, though the pounding in her temples made it difficult. She'd put her damn aspirin bottle on the bottom of one of the bags and now when she really needed it she couldn't find it; though she reasoned even if she did find it she would have to wait until her uncle was gone before taking any.

"They will begin the day after tomorrow, when regular classes begin. Your first will be Charms with Professor Flitwik. Give me your wand so I can insure it is in proper condition." Snape commanded, holding out his hand. When his niece just kept staring at him, "Your wa-"

Staring at his face, Amaya cut him off when she finally managed to process what he'd said " I haven't got one currently." The headache that had formed while walking here helped Snape's irritation none and helped to spark his temper. He pulled back his hand and asked in the same quiet voice Amaya had used, a voice that would normally send any student running. " And why pray tell is that? Are you so talented that your last guardian decided you didn't need to use one? Or did you possibly lose it on your way over, drop it in the ocean maybe? Or maybe you're a bumbling idiot who lost it? Left it behind!" With each word his voice rose until the man was yelling. The better part of his mind told him there was no reason to be screaming at this girl he'd just met, but the combination of the blank, uncaring look on Amaya's face, his headache and the stress of the past month pushed his temper over. "Well?" he demanded.

Amaya's migraine, which had been triggered by light was still just that, a migraine; something that would react to more than it's cause. Something like yelling. As the pain in her mind steadily increased so did the teen's anger. " What happened to the wand I was using?" she hissed at him, unable to stop herself. Amaya rose to her feet and her next statement came out just as loud as his "What happened to it? What the hell do you care? I need a new one now, you're my LEGAL guardian and therefore bound by LAW to supply me with the things I need to get a good education. A wand is one of those, along with school books, clothes and any other damn thing I may need to attend this school." She finished with a sneer, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her chin and glared.

The deep breaths the two family members were taking to calm themselves down weren't working. "At five o'clock tomorrow morning I will be here to take you to Diagon Alley and get whatever _supplies_ you currently do not have." The potions master stated, sneering the word supplies as though it were a curse he was attempting to inflict upon her. "Be ready." he snapped out, whirling around and stalking to the entrance and exiting without giving Amaya a chance to comment. As he strode down the hallway Snape silently began to alphabetically curse the people to blame for this situation in every language he knew, hoping to drive away his headache. The potions master started with his favorite person in this game: _Albus. _

In her temporary room the portrait swung closed behind her uncle with a thump, yet Amaya didn't move at all. Instead she continued to stare at the place where the man responsible for her until she was eighteen had stood. The minuet Snape stormed out her anger had faded into resignation and a feeling of foreboding. _'After ten minutes… no not even that long. **Five** and we get into a screaming match.' _ She thought, finally moving to take off her sunglasses and rub her eyes. She hadn't actually needed the sunglasses since entering the dungeon, it was dim enough down here but the migraine had all but forced her to keep them on until she could get medication. _' This does not bode well for the next three years.' _ It was the mocking part of her brain that made the next comment and a smile lazily spread over her lips, though it wasn't a happy smile. More like bittersweet. _'Arguing is what your good at; think of all the fun you'll have. After all it is what you do best, aside from destroying things.' _ Pushing thoughts of her past and future out of her mind, the teen focused on the present and the pain pulsing in her head. '_Dammit.'_ Dropping to the bag she had abandoned to argue with a family member, the fifteen year old frantically began throwing things out of it. Many different items went flying around the room as she searched for a little bottle.

"Ah-HA!" Amaya declared, pulling the elusive little cylinder out of the now empty bag wincing from how loud her little victory noise had been. Popping open the bottle the teen grimaced; she hated swallowing pills without liquid of some sort, yet desperate times called for desperate measures. Pouring four of the yellow pills into her hand she gazed down at them and debated. She could wait for the migraine to go away on it's own, but that could take hours or even days. Or, option two, she could swallow the pills and numb her mind within ten minuets. With only a moments hesitation the black haired teen placed the pills into her mouth and swallowed, coughing when they scratched her throat. The pills weren't a cure all by any means but they made her life bearable when this happened. Scooting back so her back was leaning against a dark green armchair, Amaya looked into the bottle and calculated. Twenty. That was all she had left until she could get more and until that time she'd be in hell every time one of these suckers hit. She could tell her uncle or that headmaster guy but she knew they would have her take some sort of potion or use a spell that would only make it worse at the time. _'Of course, I don't think I would take a potion anyway. After all, who knows what my uncle would put in it.'_

It had taken Kaiser a long time to figure out why Amaya could handle magical cures for everything but her migraines; Why when she used a magical cure for them it seemed to make everything worse often causing her to pass out from the pain in her head. The most logical reason the doctors could come up with was she was very sensitive when a migraine occurred. When she was thirteen, Kaiser figured it out after researching the various concealment spells and potions her mother had taken while pregnant. Apparently, much like muggle medicine, it really was not a good idea to mix this with that while you were pregnant, something her mother had done often. The potions ingested and spells cast had been as much apart of Amaya's development in the womb as anything else. Kaiser, nor any of the magical doctors could figure out exactly what potion and spell combination had mutated her eyes and eyesight to what it was, just as they could not figure out why magical medicines made the migraines worse yet worked for everything else.

As the migraine receded to a dull throb, the teen took her first good look around the room. It was spacious yet not huge and for being located in the dungeon, fairly comfortable. The walls were made of stone and at various places around the room tapestries were hung. On one, the nine Greek muses each plied their craft; Thalia was laughing, Urania gazed up at stars, Ployhymnia, Erato, Euterpe, and Calliope appeared to be reciting poetry, Terpsichore was dancing and singing, Melpomene cried and Clio studied a book, most likely history. To the right of the tapestry was a hard wood door, leading possibly to a bathroom, and on the other side of the door was a mirror set in a beautiful frame. The floor wasn't carpeted, instead a gleaming wood floor stretched from wall to wall. Behind her was a fire place and to her right was a dark blue armchair much like the one she was currently leaning on. Directly across from her was a four poster bed with a blue bed spread on the top and green pillows; a trunk sat at the end of the bed with various pieces of her luggage on top of it. On the right of the bed was a night table with a light globe on it and left of the bed was a vanity table and dresser. To the teens amusement, also scattered around the room were various items of clothing that she had thrown from her bag in search for her medicine. A shirt was currently hanging on one of the bed posts and a pair of underwear was on top of the dresser.

Snickering at how this place already looked like her old room, the black haired teen pushed herself up from her seat and shuffled over to the bed. Turning around and spreading out her arms, Amaya fell backwards and wondered how the hell she was supposed to know when five in the morning was. Rolling onto her side and curling into a ball the girl decided to worry about it in the morning.

Here it is. Enjoy.

Sarah.

I hope to get the next one out by the end of August. Wish Me Luck.


	5. Talking Mirrors and Embarssing Moments

Disclaimer: I almost had it. Then I lost it in a craps game. Dammit.  
Neither do I own the song. It belongs to someone who is not me and I can't remember who they are.

Announcements: I realize the song '1000 Words' by Jade (Sweetbox) from Final Fantasy X-2 would not have been out at the time but work with me people. :-p

It's M-A-Y-E-R. (I'm done now…I swear.)

**Talking Mirrors and Embarssing Moments!**

Mumbling and turning over Amaya cracked one eye open and glanced around. Squeezing her eyes shut again the teen moaned and rolled over thrusting her head under a pillow. Comfortable as the large bed was the teen hadn't slept well last night; A dream had kept intruding on her sleep. When Amaya tried to recall exactly what the dream that plagued her sleep had been she could only remember one thing: _Four together, three divided, two included, one invited_. Exactly what that meant she wasn't sure. Removing her head from under the pillow and sitting up Amaya pushed the phrase out of her mind and with blurry eyes scanned the room for something to tell her what time it was. Snape had, after all, told her to be ready at five o'clock and while the teen may not like following orders, she respected her elders and generally listened to what they had to say.

Groaning when she didn't find anything to tell her the time, she fought to ignore the temptation to crawl back under the covers and try to get more sleep. Perching on the edge of the bed the youngest Snape placed her feet on the floor and shuddered: the floor was _cold. _Making a quick choice (one she would never make when fully awake) the teen dived off the bed and darted across the room, heading for the chairs where some of her luggage was stacked. Taking a small leap Amaya drove for the blue chair and grinned victoriously when she landed on it, but her joy only lasted a second at most. She let out a small yelp of alarm as the chair toppled over backwards to dump the teen on the cold floor she had been trying so very hard to stay off of. Slightly dazed Amaya chuckled. '_That was a classical move, very graceful. Ten out of ten.'_ She thought, standing and checking her legs for any forming bruises. _'Thank whomever no one else saw that.'_

The tumble and cold floor combination had thrown off any lingering thoughts of sleep the teen had. After righting the chair, Amaya drifted over towards the mirror with brush in hand, ready for the daily battle with her hair. It wasn't that her hair was unmanageable, but it usually formed knots over night and they were hell to remove in the morning. Tugging the brush through the first set of knots the girl began to hum a song that was currently popular in the States. A few lyrics came to her mind and concentrating on her hair Amaya began singing without realizing it.

" I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream but dreams could never fool me. Not that easily_." _Snagging her hair on particularly stubborn knot the teen stopped singing and gave the brush a hard yank only to regret it a few seconds later. "Owwwww!"

"You really shouldn't do that you know. It'll ruin your hair." the voice was androgynous, neither recognizable as male or female, and sounded rather amused. Spinning around with the brush she had un-tangled from her hair raised like a weapon, Amaya was confused when she discovered she was alone. "What the heck…"

"Behind you, dear." Whipping around the black haired girl found herself face to face with her reflection._ 'It's official, I'm going insane. I always knew this day would come.' _Raising an eyebrow at the thought the teen snorted and pointed the brush at the mirror, adopting an exaggerated New York accent as she questioned her reflection. "You talkin' to me? I said, Are you talk-"

"Well you don't see anyone else in the room, do you?"

Shrieking, Amaya dropped her brush and jumped back. She hadn't actually been expecting an answer! The freaking _mirror_was _talking_ to her_. 'Maybe I really have gone insane.'_

"Are you alright, dear?" the mirror asked when Amaya began shaking her head. "You look a little pale."

Recovering slightly, the fifteen year old bent over and retrieved her brush, determined to ignore the talking mirror. _'No. Mirrors don't talk, Maya, you're imagining it.' _Maybe if she ignored the voice it would go away. Somehow the teen wasn't sure that would work. Positioning herself in front of the mirror again, Amaya took a deep breath and began brushing her hair again in a stiff fashion. After a few moments she began relaxing. _'Maybe I did just imagine it.' _

"Well you're awfully rude. Ignoring things that are talking to you." the voice seemed to be rather annoyed.

'Never mind.' "Could that be because….hmmm… I'm not used to talking to inanimate objects." the teen snapped at her own reflection before groaning and saying "I really am losing it."

"No your not, doll. You've never encountered a talking mirror before? We're really quite common." the voice seemed gentler now, more amused than annoyed. "There are at least twenty-five around Hogwarts."

"No, I can honestly say that I have never encountered a talking mirror before. Not that I can recall anyway." Amaya replied, trying to shake off the feeling that she was insane. She knew she shouldn't be so surprised about this. After all, paintings and pictures could move, so why shouldn't a mirror be able to talk? _'Because it's creepy,'_ she answered herself as she looked into her own eyes. Pausing mid-stoke , Amaya asked in a slightly shaky voice "Are you positive I haven't gone insane?"

"Quite."

"So long as _your_ sure…" the teen muttered moving away from the mirror in order to grab some clothes she could wear for the day. Bending over a piece of luggage Amaya called out a question as she searched for an outfit. "Why didn't you say anything last night?" The female grinned in satisfaction when she discovered the pants she was looking for hiding at the bottom of the suitcase "So you were way at the bottom huh?" she muttered, shaking out the jeans before glancing around the room for the shirt. She had seen it last night before she fell asleep… "Ah-HA!" She declared upon spying it hanging off of one bed post. A second later she was yanking the article of clothing from the wood furniture. Once the shirt was again in her possession the teen glanced around and winced when she caught sight of another shirt on the knob of the night table draw. She'd have to clean up when she got back. Dressing quickly the black haired teen glanced at the mirror, it had never answered her question. _'Then again, if I imagined it why would is answer me, even if it did before.'_ Glancing at the mirror, Amaya bit her lip before moving to stand in front of it. "Hello…?"

"Yes dear? Oh…that outfit looks wonderful on you. You just need a little something for your neck and it would be perfect."

Blanching Amaya stared blankly at her reflection, in all honesty she _hadn't_ expected the mirror to answer her once again. "Why didn't you answer my question?"

"You asked a question? I'm sorry I must have missed it, what was it?"

"Why didn't you talk to me last night?"

"Oh. Well you see darling, Talking mirrors are only activated when someone is standing in front of them. Now go put on a necklace. Go!"

So that was why she'd never encountered a talking mirror before, they only activated when you stood in front of them. Kaiser hadn't been to worried about his looks, so the only mirror in the house had been the bathroom one. He had brought Amaya a full body mirror for her 13th birthday, but that had been a regular muggle mirror and did no more then show her own reflection.

With that thought the young Snape locating the small box she kept her jewelry in, Amaya flipped open the lid and pulled out the necklace she wanted, along with a bracelet and a pair of earrings. The teen didn't have that much jewelry either but she did have a few pieces that meant a lot to her. Heading back over to the mirror, Amaya placed the items on her and held her arms out as if for inspection. "Better?"

"Much better. You look lovely."

Studying herself in the mirror Amaya agreed, though she wouldn't use the word lovely. The shirt she wore was a dark blue peasant top that had bell sleeves and a square neckline. The bell part of the sleeves faded in color from dark to light blue, much like her eyes did, and covered her hands to her fingers. Her jeans were black and hugged her legs, a contrast from the loose shirt. Her hair had a slight wave to it and hung past her shoulders, for once doing what the teen wanted and the black stud earrings and silver chain necklace completed the outfit. All in all it looked good. "Thanks" Amaya said simply, leaving the mirror alone. She'd had enough of talking to the inanimate object for one day. A few seconds before the teen grabbed her sunglasses a knock, or BANG! depending on how you interpreted it, sounded through out the room. Placing the glasses on her face and quickly pulling on her un-tied sneakers she headed to the door, a grimace flashing briefly on her face. _'Thus the circus begins anew.' _Without thinking she pushed open the portrait, forcing the man outside to stumble backwards, much to his ire.

Snape caught his balance quickly and looked up, completely intent on lashing out verbally at his niece, but the words died in his throat. Oh Merlin. Any last few doubt that had been floating around in the back of the professor's mind about the girl's bloodlines died immediately. She was, without a doubt, Leslie's daughter. For just a brief moment the man thought he was looking at his sister from their younger days, but then the rational side of his mind reminded him that his sister was dead and that this was her daughter, his _niece_. It was then Snape took notice of all the physical differences between his sister and the girl in front of him, traits she must have gotten from her father. Giving himself a mental shake the potion's master pushed those thoughts out of his mind for a different time. Opening his mouth to say something, the man thought better of it and instead turned and began walking away, listening to see if she would follow.

Confused the teen stared after her uncle for a moment before shrugging and following him. That had been odd. When she exited the room and realized what she'd done, Amaya had been ready to apologize but when she'd looked at Snape he'd looked…surprised. That had in turn stopped her from saying anything and caused her to wonder exactly _why_ he looked surprised. The girl had been certain he was going to say something before he'd done his little turn and stalk move. _'Old people, I'll never understand them._ '

After a few moments of silence Snape began to outline the plan he and Dumbledore had developed last night. "We shall be using Floo powder to travel to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Once there I shall purchase your needed school supplies; potions ingredients, books, cauldrons and other things as that. I shall give you money in order for you to purchase your Wand, Robes and any other thing you believe you may need. After this we shall return here, and you will have a week to settle in and get used to the school, then you will be sorted." his voice was stern, broking no room for argument or further conversation. He was too lost in his thoughts to listen to the idle chatter of a teen at the moment. The week grace period was something Dumbledore believed was necessary before the girl was sorted. The old man had mentioned something about not wanting there to be too many disruptions to the school year. Of course, he had had that annoying twinkle in his eye when he said that, so he must either know something or be planning something involving his niece's sorting.

Sighing, Amaya followed behind her uncle, taking the chance as they went to study the parts of the school they were walking through. The corridors were well lit, causing her to groan mentally, and had many moving paintings of different figures and scenes. Walking slowly as so to take everything in and examine many of the pictures carefully, Amaya found her self waving at several of the painting's when they smiled and waved at her. Of course there were a few rude ones that called out some rather nasty comments, those the teen gave the American One-Fingered Salute to and ignored otherwise.

At one point Amaya paused to glance back the way the duo had come from and grinned; they had been in the dungeon. She was positive because of the window on her left. The section of the castle they had previously been in had been windowless, as many would assume a dungeon would be. Turning from the window and finally noticing just how far her uncle had gotten ahead of her, Amaya took a quick breath and began jogging to catch up with him. When she was only a few feet behind him the teen tripped over her still un-tied shoelaces and let out a curse as her balance was lost. With eyes wide behind her dark glasses she flew forward the final few feet between herself and her uncle's back, the impact of her body crashing into his caused him to stumble for a moment before finally tumbling to the floor. Slightly dazed Amaya watched from her position on the floor as her uncle quickly got back on his feet and turned, she assumed, to yell at her. Snape's face was red with anger yet before he could begin yelling another voice interrupted.

"What are you doing down there, My Dear? The floo panel is this way and Tom is expecting you." Dumbledore said exiting from a door on her right that the teen was willing to swear had _not_ been there a moment ago. Embarrassed, the teen ignored the hand the old man offered her, instead choosing to turn her attention to tying her shoes before quickly getting to her feet. Once vertical, she began to dust her self off, ignoring both men. Snape swallowed the words he wanted to say to his niece and walked stiffly past the headmaster through the door. Once she had finished wiping imaginary dust from her clothing, Amaya realized Dumbledore had been speaking to her.

"...not so bad, give him a chance. Are you ready?" the Headmaster inquired, turning his head from where it had been watching after the potion's professor to look at her. Immediately the newest Hogwarts' student knew without a doubt that he had seen her graceful moment. The amusement in the twin blue orbs was too great for him not to have. Nodding once, Amaya lowered her head and re-adjusted her sunglasses before slipping through the door after her uncle. The older Snape stood alone in the room, glaring at the fire as though it was the worst thing in the world and made no move at all when the other two joined him. Amaya watched in apprehension as the headmaster pulled a small jar off the mantle and offered it to Snape.

"Good Luck." He said, a knowing grin spreading across his face when Snape muttered something to low to be heard by Amaya. Winking at her the Headmaster pulled the jar away from Snape, who had taken none of the powder, and offered it too her. Looking to uncle (who was still glaring at the flames), Amaya shrugged before taking a pinch and tossing it into the fire. Jerking her head away just in time, Amaya closed her eyes against the bright green blaze and steeled her nerves for the trip ahead of her. Then, without looking at either of the males, she stepped into the fire. The words "Diagon Ally!" escaped her lips, and a moment later she was gone.

Now alone in the room with Headmaster Dumbledore, Severus was unsurprised when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't push her away Severus. She is all the family you have left." The old man said, before removing his hand and once again offering the jar to the professor. Without a word said the younger man took the jar, dark eyes still fixed on the flickering flames. Absently taking a pinch of the jars contents, Snape thought about what the man had said. She was all the family he had left? Why had the man not said, _they_ were the only family the other had…unless…Narrowing his eyes the young professor threw the power in the fire and watched as it turn green. He would ask Dumbledore about that later. It could have been that the man had just misspoken, though in all honesty he doubted it. That man never said anything he wasn't sure of. Repeating the process his niece had just gone through he stepped into the fireplace and was swept away with two simple words. As soon as he was gone the room stood empty and the flame, seeming almost tired after taking them through, extinguished itself to leave the room in darkness.

* * *

Twenty extra bonus cool points to anyone who caught the bout of alliteration in this chapter. XD

Chapter 5 Complete.

Sarah


	6. Crowds and Collisions

Slamming onto the cold stone floor Amaya cursed aloud causing several   
  
patrons of the Leaky Cauldron to stare at her. Picking herself up off the floor, Amaya brushed herself off and moved away from the fireplace knowing   
  
her uncle would be right behind her. Glancing at her surroundings, one of the   
  
first things she took note of were the stares coming from the people nearest her.   
  
Several of them for her abrupt arrival and loud mouth,but a few out of curiosity of as to why she wore sunglasses in a room where there was barely any light to begin.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she walked to examine a picture on the opposite wall   
  
when a crash behind her signaled the arrival of her uncle and that he'd had a landing   
  
just like hers. On her a**. It also taught her some new things... 1.) her uncle   
  
had an even worse mouth than her. 2.) Some new swears. Grinning slightly Amaya   
  
turned just so she could see him rise to his feet out of the corner of her eye,  
  
then commented   
  
  
  
" Have a nice trip?" her voice sarcastic and dry,   
  
but the only response was louder curses. Turning to face the man who was   
  
responsible for her now, the anger and annoyance on his face caused her to   
  
snicker and struggle not to laugh. His icy tone slid across the room and froze   
  
most of the patrons   
  
" It's was lovely, yours?" with that statement Amaya lost her fight and burst out laughing.   
  
Pulling in a calming breath, Snape tightened his jaw, and ingored the laughing girl as he moved towards the back room, where the entrance was. Calming down, Amaya moved to her feet and shook her head slightly; it appeared she was the only one with a sense of humor in her family. In the past her friends would have laughed till they cried with her. The sadness at that thought crept upon her  
  
and she scolded herself   
  
'Stop it Maya, it doesn't matter what they were like, your  
  
here now.' Taking a quick breath she banished those thoughts from her head   
  
and followed the path her uncle had taken moments earlier. Meeting with the   
  
man in the back of the bar, she saw he was tapping on a brick wall with his   
  
wand.   
  
" Uhh, I thought we were going shopping..." trailing off Amaya saw that he'd  
  
stopped counting and had said something she hadn't understood. "Are you?   
  
feeling okay? " She asked, one eyebrow raised as she walked in front of the elder man. Facing him she kept some distance between them and placed the wall at her back.  
  
"Cause unless there's a door here somewhere, by the way there's only one if you can't   
  
count, we're not going anywhere." Tilting her head up Amaya looked into the   
  
dark and cold eyes of her uncle, which looked even darker because of her   
  
glasses " unless this is like the platform, which I doubt because the entrance   
  
there had a sort of... weird feeling the area surrounding it and there's nothing   
  
like that here."   
  
Setting herself back on her heels she rambled on for a few more   
  
seconds, before letting herself fall back wards, with the expectation of feeling a solid wall behind her. But when she felt nothing but herself falling through the air,   
  
Amaya's eyes widened twice their size as she fell back on her butt, much to the   
  
amusmant of the few people in the area of the entrance.   
  
Looking down at his niece sprawled out on the floor looking around her in amazement. The bewildered expression on her face elicited a tiny smile from him, so small it wasn't even noticeable   
  
' Maybe she isn't all that different from her mother.' he mused before setting his features back into stone, sweeping past the girl whom was currently picking herself up from the floor, and glaring at the people around her.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." she hissed at his back as she followed him down the semi-crowded street. It was early so there weren't as many people around now as there would be later, but that didn't mean Amaya like crowds, even small ones.  
  
Not even acknowledging that she's spoken, Snape strode down the street towards Gringotts, planning out how to get this over as fast as they could. Pausing outside Florish and Blotts, he waited for the straggling female to catch up to him. Pulling out a pouch of coins from a pocket in his robes, he turned and held them out to her.  
  
"Take these and go get your robes, wand, and if you wish...a pet." he stated in a flat tone "but meet me back at the Leaky Cauldron by 11am, I shall retrieve your books, potions ingredients and such. Be quick about it girl, I need to get back to school and prepare for my classes tomorrow." Waiting impatiently for her to take the pouch he added, " there are at least 75 Knuts, 50 Sickles and 25 Galleons in this pouch, you shouldn't even need half of it. So I want the extra returned to me later. Understand?"  
  
Studying the offered pouch, Amaya nodded, still feeling slightly peeved about the gate incident, and adding in a disrespecting tone "Of course, I'm not a dog that needs things spelled out to me, like I'd actually expect you to give me money you didn't have to." before snatching the bag out of his hand and disappearing down the street leaving a slightly stunned, but stonatic teacher in her wake.   
  
!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Cursing her luck, Amaya pressed herself further into the wall, trying to avoid the people that surged past her.   
  
"I hate crowds" she mumbled, wincing as a large wizard carring several books stepped on her foot, and rushed on without apologizing. As far back as she could remember she'd never liked crowds like this, with everyone hussling and bustling on their way, paying no attention to what went on around them. It annoyed her for some odd reason, maybe it was the fact that people paid so little attention to things that they missed a lot of stuff.   
  
She'd been searching for Olivander's for the past half hour since she'd finished shopping for her robes, but so far had had no luck in locating the wand store. Swallowing her agitation, she stepped into the crowd and moved forward with the swell of witches and wizards.   
  
Even though it was still early, only around 9am, the magical area was extremely packed with people. Shuddering, Amaya looked around and caught sight of what looked like an inlet in the wall. Sighing she tried to move herself out to the edge of the crowd, hoping she could slip in there and find a path that was less crowded. BEcause she was trying to maneuver her way to the egde Amaya didn't notice the witch with red hair heading towards her. Untill it was to late of course.  
  
"Oomf! Owie, Owie, Owie, OWIE!" she said squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her elbows, which had been smashed rather hard aganist the cobblestone walkway when they'd collided.She could tell she was the only one who'd fallen, just by the fact that there was no one struggling to get up off the ground. Feeling around for her sun-glasses, Amaya grumbled in her mind, this day just kept getting better and better.  
  
"Oh dear. Are you okay?" she heard a kindly voice ask as she opened her eys and stood up. Turning to face the women, she immediatly noticed how much taller she was than the witch, yet how unangry the witch looked.   
  
"Yes Ma'am, I only knocked my elbows." Amaya stated simply before rushing to add " I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going, but I was rushed trying to get out of the crowd."   
  
"It's alright, just help me pick up my stuff please. It seems we've scattered it." the short, plump witch said sighing as she noticed one of her packages about to be trampled on.   
  
Nodding Amaya began picking up the boxes and bags she'd managed to scatter when they collided. "Excuse Me, Pardon Me." she said navigating around the crowd as she gathered the lady's things. Grabbing the last package out of the way of a child, Amaya turned around and darted as fast as she could to the side of the crowd where she'd orignally started.  
  
"Here you go Ma'am." Amaya said handing the packages to the red head.  
  
"Thank you dear. If you don't mind me saying so." the women said as she adjusted the packages. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts now, the term started yesterday, oh and please call me Mrs.Weasly."  
  
Looking down at her watch Amaya groaned, she'd wasted 1/2 an hour already. Hearing the lady speak she nodded,  
  
"Yes Ma'a...Mrs. Weasly, but I hadn't had the chance to get my supplies, so my uncle brought me here. We've sepreated to get the things faster." she said plastering a fake smile on her face, hoping her anger from earlier didn't show on her face. " I was just trying to locate the wand shop, when we collided." the black haired girl stated, watching as confusion clouded Mrs. Weasley's face.  
  
" The wand shop? Your not a first year are you?" she questioned then rushed on "No no of course not, your much to old to be a first year.Well anyway it's none of my business and the least I could so after you helped me pick up my packages is direct you there." Mrs. Weasly stated smiling brightly. " Go in that direction for a bout a 'undread yards, then turn left and it's right in front of you." she said smiling, " Goodbye." Mrs.Weasly added a little curtley then hurried on her own way, wondering about the girl.  
  
Shaking her head Amaya reached up and rubbed the bridge of her nose, as nice as the lady was she'd given her a headache. She could tell Mrs.Weasly wanted to ask more, but forced her self not to. Turning in the direction she had pointed to Amaya groaned, that way was even more pack the this one. Trying to decide if it was worth finding another way she looked at her before admiting her own defeat and gripping the bag tighter. "Here we go again." she muttered before stepping into another crowd and being swept away, not noticing that the red haired witch she'd collided with was watching her from the corner, a pensive look on her face.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/N: OKay there's five in the next one Olivader and her new pet. Possibly even her sorting if your lucky. You guys know the deal Read and Review. If anyone had any suggestions leave them in the Review box or Email them to me. Bye Bye Till Next Time.  
  
Thorn 


	7. The Wand

A/n's; Here's chapter, I believe is 6 but it could be 5, I'm not exactly certain though. These chapter's are getting harder to write because no one is reviewing so I'm not sure if everyone wants me to continue the story or not. So I'm going to try and ask for at least 3 MORE reviews for the story to continue. But if I don't get them by chapter ten then I won't continue. Okay?  
  
By the Way; I am also renaming the story, so rather than Dream Tomorrow, it will be A New Life.  
  
^_^  
  
A New Life  
  
By- Thorn   
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
^_^  
  
^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Following the directions the red-haired witch Mrs. Weasley had given her, Amaya stood in front of the dingy look shop, with the grim covered windows and sighed. If it hadn't for the sign hanging above the door, proclaiming 'Olivander's Maker of Fine Wands since 232b.c' she would have thought the older women had lied to her. Looking down at her watch, Amaya sighed; she only had 1 hour before she had to meet her uncle at the cauldron. Rubbing the obsidian necklace around her neck for reassurance, Amaya entered the run down, dimly lit shop, and for the first time since she'd put them on pulled off her sunglasses. Inside was as musty and dusty as she thought it was going to be, with several walls lined with small rectangular boxes.   
  
Trying to ignore the dust floating in the air she took a few steps towards the counter and looked around for someone to help her, seeing no one she grumbled a little before calling out in to the dim room. "Hello...anyone here." Her voice seemed way to loud in the small shop, if she had shouted she wasn't sure it could have been louder. Turning to exit she jumped a foot in the air because of the tiny old male that was silently standing behind her in the door way.  
  
"Yes...how can I help you?" he questioned, moving around her into the main part of the shop, not really looking at her.  
  
Shaking slightly from being so surprised, Amaya shuddered and finally got her heart rate under control before asking" Are you Olivander?" While berating herself in her mind for not paying attention to if anyone had entered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am Olivander...may I assume you're here for a wand?" he stated moving behind the counter and grabbing a tape measure, seeing her nod he continued "please hold up your wand arm." Letting the tape measure do it's job  
  
Glaring at the short white haired man before her Amaya, stepped forward and held out her right arm. Glancing at the tape measure that was measuring various parts of her body on it's own, Amaya shook her head in amusement. Not that she was surprised but it was just a little unnerving to have something measure the space between your nose and your lips.  
  
Looking away from the animate object, too the small old man whom had just re entered her sight carrying an armload of boxes. Sighing, Amaya tried to move away to help him, but was followed by the tape, which tried to measure around her head.  
  
"Ohh...that's enough." His spindly voice carried over the pile he'd just placed down, as the yellow object fell lifelessly to the floor. " Now, no two Olivander wands are exactly alike, just as no two creatures are alike. Our sources are Phoenix feathers, Unicorn Tail Hair and Dragon Heartstrings; you may have a similar wand as others, but never exactly the same. That is why you'll never get good results using another person's wand. Try this one... 12 inches, swishy, maple wood with Dragon Heartstring as the core."   
  
Taking the object that was being held out to her Amaya gripped the piece of wood and stared at Olivander " Now what?" she questioned, confusion written all over her features.  
  
"Give it a wave of course."   
  
Waving the wand around and feeling slightly foolish, Amaya jumped a foot in the air when several books and boxes flew off the shelves in front of her. The wand was snatched out of her hands before she could apologize and another replaced it.  
  
" 14inches, pliable willow, phoenix feather."   
  
On and on it went, over and over it seemed for a long time. Each time it seemed as if either nothing happened or something awful happened. Amaya had gotten over apologizing for it after the 6 time. Watching Olivander try and select the next wand the black haired girl took a look at her watch, and winced have spent that past hour trying to find a wand.   
  
'Snape's gonna kill me if I'm late.' Amaya thought, vaguely aware of Olivander as he moved around.' But it would be fun to piss him off again.' Letting her thoughts wander, the teenager jumped when a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Tricky customer, you are ehhh."   
  
The voice, of course, belonged to Mr.Olivander, whose back was too her as he rummaged around in a dusty corner, obviously looking for something. Sighing and stepping forward into a patch of light, Amaya fingered her necklace and decided to ask.  
  
" Does it often take this long to find someone a wand?"  
  
"Occasionally, but it's the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around and wands are choosey things. They want to find their perfect match. Your wand is SURELY to be in this group. It's not often I take these out just from extremely tricky customers such as your self. In fact the last time I gave one of these to someone was, young Mr. Potter 5 years ago." He replied before standing with a box and turning, to hand her another wand. "16 Inches, Red Maple, heartstring taken from a baby dragon, whose mother once rampaged across Europe many years ago."   
  
Dropping her necklace back into place, the teen gripped the thin piece of wood and sighed, but to her dismay the wand was taken from her as soon as she raised her hand. The same process with the 'rare wands' was repeated several times over the next ten minuets before it seemed even Ollivander was annoyed.   
  
"I don't understand, every person has a wand match, but I can't seem to find you yours!" In his growing frustration, he grabbed a previously ignored box he'd left on the shelf, and thrust it towards her stating. "Hold this for a moment" before he turned back to the shelf.   
  
Amaya glanced curiously down at the black box she was holding.   
  
It had obviously not been opened in a long while, a statement that was proven by the thick layer of dust on the top of it. Ignoring the old mans murmuring in front of her; Amaya slid her glasses to the top of her head and ran her fingers over the top, leaving a trail in the previously un-disturbed dust. Taking a quick glance up at Ollivander, when she discovered he was still occupied, Amaya let her curiosity over take her better judgment as she gently pulled the lid off of the box, and glanced inside. The wand that lay there looked much like many of the others she'd tried over the past hour and a half, yet at the same time something was different about it. The wood seemed almost darker than any of the others she'd seen, like it was dyed or something, and it appeared to be about 14 inches in length. The dark wood had a dull shine on it, like it had been used, yet at the same time it managed to look as though it had never before been touched or even removed from the box.   
  
Placing the lid down on the counter to her right Amaya swallowed, as she ran her finger gently down the satin it laid on, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Unaware of the fact that the owner of the shop had turned around and was staring at her in amazement, she wrapped her hand around the wand and removed it from the container a warm feeling spreading to the tips of her toes. The burst of light that shot from the end caused her just in alarm, and drop the wand as if she'd been burned.  
  
"Oh My Stars and Garters!" Ollivander surprised voice washed over her bringing her back to reality; she watched as he bent over and picked up the object she's just dropped. Once the elder man had straighter, the teen immediately began her apologizes  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr.Ollivander, I didn't mean to..."trailing off she noticed he was staring at her intently and was startled when she remembered her eyes were uncovered. Snapping her glasses into place, Amaya immediately went into a defensive stance lest he ask questions, but was confused when he only replaced it in the box and extended it out for her to take.  
  
" I believe you have found your own wand." He told her quietly, black eyes fixed intently on her face as he waited for her to take the box.  
  
Anyone looking in the grimy windows of the shop would have thought the two frozen in time, for neither moved for several moments. Finally after what seemed an eternity to the teen, she reached out and gripped the box, the silent question hanging in the air between them.  
  
" That is a very rare wand you hold, very rare...and very powerful. It's been in this shop for many years waiting for an owner, 14 1/2 inches, Black Willow, the core is a strand of hair from a fabled black unicorn, I believe."   
  
"You...believe?"   
  
"I was not the maker of this wand, therefore I can not be positive with out breaking it open, and we wouldn't want that because then the you would have never found a wand. 10 Galleons, please" Ollivander told her matter of factly, moving swiftly behind the counter and opening the rusted cash register that sat upon it.  
  
Opening the pouch her uncle had given her, Amaya extracted 10 of the large gold coins and held them out to the man.   
  
"Thank You, Sir." She said backing away once he had taken the currency from her, not giving him time to speak when she saw he intended to. Gathering her the bags she had placed by the door, the raven-haired girl quickly made her exit from the shop, trying to ignore the feeling that he was watching her. Pausing on the stoop of the shop, Amaya glanced down once to examine the box that was tucked securely under her arm. Shaking her head, she risked a quick glance at her watch and swallowed.   
  
"If I'm quick I can still get my pet." Amaya whispered pushing into the crowd as she tried to forget the wonder in the old man eyes when he saw her with that wand. However Ollivander wouldn't soon forget what he'd seen, wither it be her eyes or the fact that she had been able to open the box. Following her with his eyes until she was lost in the crowd he thought about what he'd been about to say before she'd retreated.   
  
' That is a powerful wand, but beware the holder of it's companion, he will make a powerful enemy...yet an even more powerful friend.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N's- I lied she'll get her pet in the next chapter (Hopefully) and meet up with everyone's favorite uncle. Ta Ta Till Next Time  
  
Sarah  
  
(reviews are appreciated)  
  
\ 


	8. Pets and Fools

Announcements- Wow…one whole year of me not writing a thing for either story, but then who can blame me? My year has been weird, you know punctuated with depression and teenage (as well as family) problems, but I finally figured that it was time to pick back up where I left off. Although I will admit, I've forgotten most of what I had planned for the story…stupid of me huh?

Chapter 6 (or will this be 7?)

"Alright, now which one of you should I take hom…back to Hogwarts with me?"

Amaya question, tapping her nail against her chin as she looked up and down the rows of magical, and a few non-magical, Animals. It had taken her only a few scant minuets to locate the menagerie where she could purchase the pet she wanted and then meet up with her uncle without causing another fight. Of course that had been half an hour ago and still the 15 year old had no idea as to what type of pet she would purchase.

A cat had seemed like a good idea until the one she had been looking at, a beautifully sleek white female with black on her feet took a swipe at her and let 6 vertical scratches on her arm and neck. That had ended that thought real quickly. The next idea had been for a rat, but they all ran and scampered away from her when she got near the cage. It had been like that for the whole time she had been in the store. All the animals either tried to pull away from her or when she picked them up to examine, tried to hurt her. As far back as Amaya could remember she'd been good with animals and none of them had problems with her. Of course they had been regular ones as far as she knew.

Slipping her fingers up under her sunglasses, she massaged the bridge of her nose and glanced back toward where her packages were waiting for her at the counter. Maybe she should just let it go, after all, it wasn't like she desperately needed a pet. More like she just wanted a companion. Pushing the hair that fell into her eyes out of the way, the teen shrugged and began heading deeper into what had appeared to be a small store from the outside.

The further Amaya wandered from the front, the darker is got, the quieter it became and fewer animals were on display to be touched, eventually she reached a gate that opened into another section entirely. Back here there were more expensive prices for the animals and the selections intrigued her even more.

" 50 galleons, 4 sickles and 2 Knuts. Rare Persian Mink. Albino. 7 months old, imported from India." The animal was pure white and the eyes that watched Amaya paused before the cage were pink, as Albino eyes tended to be. "You're a pretty thing…" she whispered, leaning forward to try and get a better look without removing her sunglasses, the black haired girl was startled when someone grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards,

"Watch out there!" a masculine voice snapped " Are you mad!"

"What the HELL is your problem?" Amaya demanded, pulling her arm free from the person and spinning around to face him.

"Are you crazy?" he burst out as soon as she was facing him. To her annoyance he was a lot taller than she was and to see his eyes she had to look up at him. "You must be insane, " he continued "to put your face that close to a cage back here." His almond shaped brown eyes glinted angrily down at her even as a few stands of his unruly brown and black hair fell into his eyes. He was young, 25 at most.

Amaya scoffed at him as he scolded her before replying

" What the hell are you talking about? It's just a stupid mink!" the teen paused for a moment, staring at him, before bursting out " Who the hell are you anyway?" A few minutes ago when she'd entered this area there had been no other person around, only animals, she was positive. Hell, she checked, she knew she had been alone.

" A stupid mink?" the anger leaked from his eyes, only is replaced by confusion, a glimmer of amusement and something else that could only be disbelief.

" Yeah, you heard right. A stupid, dumb, small..." the girl paused when a sound behind her caught her attention, a soft sound of metal being scrapped. Turning slowly, Amaya jumped backwards once she could see the cage. Pressed up against the wire mesh of the cage was the 'stupid' mink. Only now it didn't look so stupid, not did it look cute any longer. It looked feral. Two rows of small sharp pointy little teeth gnashed at the metal trying to break free, one paw gripped the cage while the other tried to push through the small spaces of the cage and scratch her with claws that looked a lot more impressive now that they were trying to hurt her. It was the eyes that had undergone the biggest change though, just a few scant seconds ago they had been a gentle pink yet now they were a deep maroon red.

" What...the...hell?" she whispered, her eyes wide behind her sunglasses.

" You obviously don't pay attention to signs." the man grumbled, pointing to where a rather large bulletin was posted on the wall next to that gate.

BEWARE:  
Dangerous Creatures  
past this point.

Swinging her attention to the sign, Amaya stared at it blankly for a few moments wondering how she could have missed it when she took in the colors. White on black, that was how. Snorting at her own stupidity, she swung her attention back to the man.

" Alright fine, I didn't notice the sign. So what? It's still just a mink. " she grumbled, turning to walk away, wanting to look at more animals and hoping he wasn't going to follow her.

Of course her luck wasn't that good.

" Just a mink? You really don't know do you?" he asked, falling into step beside her and looking down at her. " That wasn't just a rare Persian Mink, it was a Sylvan Rare Persian mink, meaning that it's poisonous. Albeit not as poisonous as it could be, but still. If one of those scratch you, chances are you would spend six months to a year in a coma."

That caused her to pause in her steps and ask " If the animals back here are so dangerous, why are you selling them?"

A smile spread across the man's face and he gave her a look you would give a small child. " We sell them with 'At your own risk' permits, which means we're not held responsible for what they do after they leave the store and we give the customers who purchase them all the information we can about the animals they buy. It's perfectly legal. Rare animals are very in-demand among the upper class. The more expensive the animal, the more prestige you have." He stated, looking down at her as her face flushed an angry red.

" Oh yeah? Well what about if someone gets hurt while back here? What then, are you liable then?" she demanded, clenching her jaw and trying not to snarl at him.

Shrugging he replied " We're responsible of course. That's why we have the signs next to the cages, you know. You must have seen the one next to Pix's cage." he told her, but with her blank look he continued " The one that told you what was inside the cage and what it could do, breed, sex and...you didn't see it did you?"

Rather than answer him, Amaya moved toward a darkened cage to her left, one that was rather well hidden in the shadows, to check out if there really were signs on them. Focusing on it through her sunglasses the black haired girl read the information, ignoring the sound of protest from the man.

Name: Orion  
Sex: Female  
Species: Crossbreed Hawk- Kestrel/Goshawk, Gostral,  
Magical Attributes: N/A as of now.  
Origin: Caught when young, 2 yrs old, still wild. Captive for 1yr.  
Other Information:  
Wings and Claws are tipped with silver, Beak Totally Silver, natural attributes.

Intrigued, the 15 year old moved closer to the cage, trying to get a better look at the animal inside but due to her sunglasses and the lighting, the only thing the teen could make out inside was a dark outline.

"Come On." she whispered, wanting a better look " Come forward." 

"Uhhh...I don't think that's the best idea." the brown eyed man said softly, reaching out to put his hand on the teens shoulder. " This one is..."

Before he could finish whatever he had been planning to say, Amaya, whipped around and smacked his hand away upon seeing it.

"Look. I don't know WHO you are or why you're following me and I don't really care. So...back OFF!" Glaring at him as hard as she could through her glasses, Amaya was surprised when he smiled brightly at her, before presenting his hand for her to shake.

" Aaron Mcklean. My sister owns this store and she sent me to keep an eye on you when she noticed you were heading back here. So until you leave this section, you're stuck with me. As you so bluntly pointed out earlier, we're responsible for you if something happens back here." to her irritation, he seemed completely serious about what he had just said, despite the stupid smirk on his face.

" Do what you want." she mumbled, waving him away with her hand before returning her attention to the cage. As she focused on the cage, she became aware of two intense eyes staring at her from the back of the cage, however because of her glasses she couldn't make out the exact color.

" Miss..." Aaron started " You really shouldn't...not that cage..." he protested as she kept inching closer, but gave up when he realized that she was ignoring him again.

The closer the teen got to the cage, the more she focused on the animal but it was still cloaked in a lot of darkness at the back of the cage, and her sunglasses made it no easier. The build of the bird appeared to be a medium size, not small like a Kestrel yet not as large as a Goshawk. The colors of the feathers were impossible to tell in the current light, but it was obvious the colors helped it blend into the darkness.

" Come here, Orion." she whispered again, hoping to coax the animal forward by using it's name and ignoring the small noises of protest the man, Aaron, was making behind her back. When she was less than 1ft from the cage, Amaya paused and just stared into the cage. The bird wasn't moving and the only actual proof that it was even alive was the eyes that were fixed directly on her, blinked occasionally. The black haired girl wanted to desperately remove her glasses in this light, rather then switching views, to get a better look at the bird but she knew better. Kaiser made sure she was wary of taking them off around people she didn't know and one person, Ollivander, had seen them today. As far as she was concerned, one was enough.

Amaya had accepted long ago that her eyes weren't normal. It was one of the things the muggles she stayed with over the years ensured that she knew, that her eyes were freakish. Especially the Klegans, Arnold especially. Karen hadn't cared, of course she was rarely sober enough to take notice of anything. Thinking of her foster parents, even for a moment, sent a flash of hot rage through her body and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. It was then that Amaya realized, Aaron was standing next to her, looking very aphrehensive.

" What?" the teen asked, once she realized he had been talking.

His sigh was one of annoyance, but he let it go and began repeating what he had been saying.  
" Orion has been here for a while. She's attacked her last three owners, blinded the one. No one else wants to take a chance on her." The man fixed his eyes on the figure in the the cage and the eyes that locked onto his own. " Not that I blame them..." he muttered " She's a nasty beast and the wounds her claws and beak leave hurt, they take a damnable long time to heal." Breaking his eyes away from the birds' he looked down at Amaya and said " Trust me on that one."

Amaya pulled her eyes away from the cage and despite the fact that he couldn't see her own eyes, she glared at him when he called Orion a nasty beast. There was only a second of silence, though neither one of the humans broke it. Letting out a ear-piercing shriek, that caused both Amaya and Aaron to yell and jump back in surprise, Orion flew towards the front of the cage beating her wings madly, trying to break free and attack one of them.

While Amaya had jumped into a clear section of the isle, Aaron had jumped to the side, smashing into another cage and knocking it to the ground. It seemed Orion's shriek had been the cue for noise in the back. Every animal that could make noise, was. The black haired girl tried covering her ears to block it all out but one thing broke through.

" What the...!" The man, Aaron yelled in alarm, before practically howling in pain before grabbing his ankle and hopping up and down.  
Whatever had been in the cage he knocked over bit him. When something scampered over her own feet Amaya's own feet she yelled, but thankfully wasn't bit. Whatever it was darted away quickly.

" Quietus!" A new voice called over all the noise, causing silence to descend upon the previously noisy area. " Iluminata"   
A bright light lightened the heavily shadowed area in the back of the pet store and Amaya found herself facing the owner of the store. Despite the fact that Orion still beat against the cage, no sound could be heard from her.

" DAMMIT AARON! I sent you back here to make sure she didn't get hurt and now I realize that was a major mistake!"  
the owner of the store was a short stout women with graying blond hair and angry blue eyes. Her eyes roved over the catastrophe of her Special Animals area and took in all the damage, including the knocked over cage. " For this, I'm docking 3 months of you pay." she stated calming down and pointing to the front " Go see Harrison, Copper has a poisonous bite. "

As Aaron limped away, blushing madly, Amaya stared at the women who was muttering to herself and  
straightening up the cage that her brother had knocked over. " I told him not to say anything around her, Bloody fool, always sets her off...I swear!"

For a second Amaya was confused, before she realized what the woman was talking about.  
Turning her attention to Orion, she was surprised to see the bird sitting calmly staring at her with intelligent eyes.

" Ahhhh HA! Caught you!"

Turning her attention back to the other lady, Amaya was again, surprised to see her rising to her feet holding a squirming animal by it's tail.  
Whatever it was, it was putting up a fight.

When the women finally managed to get Copper back into his cage, she turned her attention to the girl she had sent her little brother to watch and  
was shocked to see a wide grin on the teens face.

" Can I help you?" she questioned the black haired girl, and wondering about the glasses. She kept it darker back here to try and keep the animals soothed.  
Trying to keep the confusion off of her face, she watched as the girl bite her lip. Normally people would be hightailing it out of here after a fiasco like that.

" Actually..." Amaya stated, letting the grin on her face grow even wider " I think you can..."

Ending Announcement: Wow…I seem to LOVE making these chapters long and drawn out it seems. I'll probably go back and edit this one, because I'm not sure I like how it came out but for now I'll post it because it's been so long and I feel horrible. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track with this story and move it forward.

And I SWEAR in the next chapter we'll meet up with Snape again and a few of the Hogwarts crew.

Thorn ( Sarah)

P.s- Aren't you curious what kind of pet she got? You'll find out soon enough.

Till Next Time.


End file.
